Kamen Rider Blade: The Song of Battle
by Spartan719
Summary: A new Blade and Chalice are selected to fight in Battle Royale in a new world. Watch as they make allies, enemies, and power. This is their song of Battle. (Poll established).
1. The Song Begins

**AN: Hey guys, what's going on? I think it's time for a new debut here which is; Blade! In order to celebrate this debut, I bring you not one but two chapters! So now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or Senki Zesshou Symphogear.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Song Begins

(In an alley of Our World)

A Gray Mirror opened up revealing Kamen Rider Decade. He soon undid his henshin revealing not Nihlus but Tsukasa Kadoya. Tsukasa had just sent his counterpart, Nihlus, on his journey after buying him time. However, there was another reason why Tsukasa was in that world.

He looks outside to see that this city hasn't been attacked yet.

"Good, looks like I get a breather." He said. He goes behind a trash can and got a briefcase with BOARD's logo on it. He opened it revealing four devices and four cards.

There were two white devices that deemed like a belt buckles with a card slot for each of them. This was the Blay Buckle and Garren Buckle.

Another was a smaller belt buckle but it looked different. And in the center of that belt buckle was red heart with an opening in the center that can be used to slide a card through. This was created based on the Joker's data regarding his belt. Despite being a technological copy, it could still function like the real Joker's belt. This was the Chalice Rouzer.

Next was a yellow buckle with a card slot on one side and on the center was a purple circle cut in half. This was the Leangle Buckle.

Next to each device were each respective Change Ace cards that they work with.

Tsukasa sighed.

"Good, no one has taken them yet." He soon closed the case and started walking.

"Now to find those Trump Cards."

* * *

**(Play Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

**The song starts by colored lights shining on a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade and Chalice who were kneeling. The two then stood up.**

**The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the major heroes of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits on. **

**{Tatta hitori kiri no kimi no sonzai ga} The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Daisuke Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Hajime who was kicking a soccer ball around.**

**{Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou} Then it moved to Hibiki who was smiling while doing eating a snack. Then we see Miku trying to juggle. We then see Kanade trying to do a cool pose with her suit while Tsubasa was looking at her with a smile. With Genjuro behind them laughing while Chris had her back turned on them but looked at Hajime.**

**{Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou} We soon see Blade and Chalice driving their bikes through a beach. We then see the Symphogear Users walking through a dark room. **

**{Round Zero hajimatteru} We soon move back to the Riders' room where Blade and Chalice were not far from each other and were next to their bikes. They started practicing their weapons.**

**{Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana} The two continue practicing their weapons while we move to Kanade and Tsubasa, in their Sympogear armor, doing the same.**

**{Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou} We then go back towards Blade and Chalice's ride through rocky hills. They soon stopped and the camera moves back to the room with the Riders.**

**{Kaze ni mekurareta Card} The two practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer while Chalice was swing and spinning with his Chalice Arrow.**

**{Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase} We move back to their Symphogear room where Kanade was practicing her lance by stabbing the air while Tsubasa was slashing the air with her katana. **

**{Mekurumeku unmei. Kowaresou na jidai ni.} We soon see Daisuke, in front of the apartment, sitting against his bike. The camera soon changes to seeing Blade and Chalice on their ride.**

**{Kifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite. BLADE BRAVE! } Blade stops swing his sword for a brief moment as the logo appeared with Chalice standing next to him. The camera sees Kanade and Tsubasa doing the same before going back to the Riders.**

* * *

(At a college campus)

A young man was walking towards the entrance. He appeared to be young to for a freshman which he is. He was 17 years old and got into college early. He had black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and obvious features that made him Japanese. He was wearing a black jacket, jeans, and boots. His name was Hajime Hiroshi.

As Hajime was walking he hears a familiar voice.

"Hajime!" Hajime looked at where the voice came from. And sees another person who was exactly the same age as him because he got in college early as well. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, dark jeans, white sneakers, and around his neck was a sword necklace. He was clearly Japanese with medium long dark brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Daisuke Kenzaki.

Daisuke manages to catch up to Hajime while heavily breathing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Daisuke said.

"Because, I'm going to be late because of you." Hajime explained.

"You're so mean sometimes. What does your little sister see in you?" Daisuke said before falling on his rear. Hajime chuckled. He and Daisuke were best friends since elementary school and did nearly everything together.

Hajime held his hand towards Daisuke, who took it.

"Well, someone isn't annoying as you sometimes. Anyways, after school, you wanna watch some Kamen Rider episodes?" Hajime asked. The two friends always loved watching the show but their most favorite series was Blade.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything." Daisuke said with a smile. Hajime smiled back.

"Okay, let's go before we're late to class." Hajime said before presuming his destination.

"Right behind you." Daisuke said before the two noticed the clouds getting darker. "Is the weather supposed to be like that?" Daisuke asked.

"No." Hajime said. Soon a Gray Mirror appeared and several Kajin from the Kamen Rider series appeared. "N-Nani!?" Hajime said.

"This isn't good!" Daisuke said as a few of the monsters see them and tried to charge at them. Daisuke grabbed Hajime's arm and ran. They soon ran into an alley.

"You okay?" Daisuke said after letting Hajime go.

"Yeah." he responded before looking at a few of the passing monsters. "Hey Daisuke, aren't those Grongi and Worms from Kuuga and Kabuto?"

"Eh?" Daisuke let out before looking. His eyes widened after a few seconds. "You're right! They do! But why?"

"Because the Kamen Riders are real?" A voice said. They looked to see Tsukasa.

"Y-You're Tsukasa Kadoya aka Kamen Rider Decade!" Daisuke recognized.

"I don't know this could be the actor." Hajime said.

"Oh really?" Tsukasa said when getting his Driver and card.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Tsukasa transformed leaving Hajime and Daisuke speechless. Decade reverted back.

"Okay, I believe you." Hajime answered. "But do you know what's going on?" Tsukasa nodded and told them about Dark Decade, the Dark Riders, and their plans.

"Can't you do anything?" Daisuke asked. Tsukasa shook his head.

"I'm just an observer here but I can set the Riders of this universe on the right track. Like I did with mine not long ago."

"Then why come to us?" Hajime asked. Tsukasa dropped the case and opened them.

"These are from Kamen Rider Blade." Daisuke said as he and Hajime recognized them.

"Pick a card, any card." Tsukasa said. Hajime and Daisuke hesitated a bit before choosing a card. Hajime picked up the Change Ace Mantis while Daisuke picked up the Change Ace Beetle. When they did, the Mantis card had a black aura while the Beetle card had a blue aura before fading. Tsukasa noticed.

"So you're this universe's Blade and Chalice."

"H-Huh!?" The two said.

"Just like my counterpart, you're stuck here and not in the world you two are supposed to be at."

"Bullshit! We have families here!" Hajime said.

"That could be one of the reasons why. You were born here but not there." Tsukasa said. "Anyways…" Tsukasa handed Daisuke the Blay Buckle while Hajime was given the Chalice Rouzer. Hajime looked at Tsukasa.

"Relax, it's not the Joker's. Don't worry, the Buckles were a gift from a friend and the Aces came from the World you two are supposed to be in now." Tsukasa said. "Anyways, you two need to go to the world you're supposed to be in. So, I should-." Before Tsukasa finished Hajime's eyes widened when he realized something.

"Amane!" Hajime soon placed the Rouzer on his waist and when he did a silver belt appeared and wrapped itself around his waist. Hajime then got his Change Mantis Card and was prepared to swipe it through. He ran past them and swiped it.

"Henshin!"

"**CHANGE!"**

Hajime's body was surrounded in a black static field before it faded.

In Hajime's place, was an armored warrior wearing a black bodysuit with gold markings. He wore a silver chest plate that resembled a suit of heart motif with red linings at the edge, black shoulder pads with gold linings, long silver gloves that covered his entire arms, silver knee pads and boots with gold linings on his thighs. He wore a black helmet that had a red visor that resembled a heart with a pair on antennas on his head. He held his Chalice arrow before slotting the Chalice Rouzer onto his weapon. This was Kamen Rider Chalice.

Chalice ran out of the alleyway and slashed through the monsters before leaving.

"Who's Amane?" Tsukasa asked.

"His little sister."

"Sokka. I get the gist of it." Tsukasa looked at Daisuke. "You should stop him before he does something stupid." He said.

"I'm not sure about that but he does need my help!" Daisuke said before placing the card in the Buckle and then placed the Buckle on his waist. When he did red cards emerged from the buckle and was wrapped around Daisuke's waist until it reached the other end of the buckle, turning into a red belt. It soon started to make a pulsing sound. Daisuke slowly raised his right arm to his left side.

"Henshin!"

Daisuke flicked his right wrist before moving his right arm to grab the lever of his belt and raised his left arm in the same spot his right hand was at. When he pulled the lever the card slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with gold Spade in the center.

"**TURN UP!"**

Tsukasa moved to the side as a blue rectangle of energy came out of the buckle with the symbol of the Change Ace Beetle. Daisuke roared as he ran through it and came out as an armored warrior.

He had a blue bodysuit with silver torso armor that had a spade in the center. His shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on the top. He had gold bands around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. On his left wrist was the Rouze absorber. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. He also has big red compound eyes. This was Kamen Rider Blade.

He looked at himself.

"Whoa…" He said before remembering Hajime and ran to his house. Tsukasa just looked at where Blade went.

"At least the field didn't hit me this time. That's a win." He said.

* * *

(At Shiroshi Residence)

Blade arrived and saw a monster being thrown out of the window.

"Hajime!" Blade called before going in and helped Chalice by slashing through the monsters that were cornering him. When they were defeated, Blade helped Chalice up.

"Are you okay!?" Blade asked. Chalice nodded but they heard a girly scream. Chalice recognized it.

"Amane!" The two went upstairs and see a young teenage girl with a man in a black hooded robe.

"Amane!" Chalice called. The girl looked at Chalice with widened eyes.

"N-Nii-san?" The man got in front of her.

"It'll be alright, Amane. You're going to be fine." Chalice reassured.

"You're right." The hooded man said. "After all you're very useful to my plans." Chalice growled at him.

"Kisama!" Chalice charged at the man. The man transformed into the Albino Joker and slashed Chalice in the chest. He stumbled back before Blade helped him.

"Hajime!" Blade said while looking at Chalice then at the Albino Joker. "Albino Joker…"

The Joker went into his human form before grabbing Amane.

"You're coming with me." He said before a Gray Mirror appeared and he went through it.

"AMANE!" Chalice got out before getting on his knees and punching the floor.

"Hajime…" Blade said as he placed a hand on Chalice's shoulder. "It's alright."

"No, it's not! She's gone…" Chalice said.

"He probably took her to the Blade world." Tsukasa said as he appeared behind them. Chalice and Blade looked at him. "The Albino Joker or Junichi Shimura went there to participate in the Battle Royale over there." He explained.

"If I find him…he can take me to her." Chalice said with new hope before walking over to Tsukasa. "Take me there!"

"Okay, just calm down. Also you forgot this." Tsukasa said as he gave Chalice the Category Two of Hearts Rouze Card aka the Human Undead's card. Chalice swiped it through his belt.

"**SPIRIT!"**

A field appeared in front out Chalice and he walked through it, coming out as Hajime. Blade flipped the lever on his belt and took his card out. The same blue field appeared and went over Blade, coming out as Daisuke.

"Now then…" Tsukasa began. "I'm sending you to the world you're supposed to be in and end its conflicts. Also…" Tsukasa gave them the case with the other Buckles and cards. "Find some people who could use those." Hajime looked Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you don't have to come with me. You have to hold down the fort here." Daisuke looked at Hajime surprised.

"After everything we've been through? Forget it!" Hajime looked at Daisuke with a surprised look. "Amane was like my sister too! I'm not going to abandon her either! Plus…you're like a brother to me, I can't leave now. I'm the Blade of this Universe and I'm going fight for justice like my counterpart did. Besides, what would you do without me? After all, we're like the Dynamic Duo." Daisuke said with a smile as he placed a hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"Daisuke…" Hajime said with a smile.

"Okay, enough with that already." Tsukasa said before snapping his fingers. A Gray Mirror appeared and went over the two.

"Now I know how Wataru felt." Tsukasa muttered.

* * *

(In Blade's World)

Daisuke and Hajime find themselves in a living room of a nice apartment. They soon noticed a letter on the table. Hajime placed the briefcase on the table and read the letter.

"'Dear Riders, out of my generosity, I decided to give you a head start in Battle Royale by leaving you a couple sealed cards in the briefcase. Also, take note that I haven't made a tracking system for the Undead so you'll have to take care of that. Plus, I've paid for the first rent but you two have to take care of the rest. One last thing; I've left some money for you guys but you need jobs. Sincerely, your passing-through Rider, Tsukasa Kadoya. P.S. Bikes are in the garage'." Hajime finished before opening the briefcase and checking the cards.

"I'm going to check the place out." Daisuke said before rooming around. Hajime found the cards but they were only a few but they were of Hearts and Spades.

Daisuke looks around the hall and found three bedrooms and a bathroom. Daisuke comes back and notices the kitchen next to the living room. He looks around the living which had a couple couches, a chair, lamp, and a TV.

He goes downstairs and opens one of the doors which lead to the garage. He sees four bikes and recognized them from the show. Daisuke grabbed a key from the table nearby and got on the Blue Spader before turning it on. He revved it and heard the sound of the engine.

"Sugoi!" Daisuke said as he revved it again. He soon turned off the bike and went upstairs to see Hajime counting cards.

Daisuke got on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Hajime asked.

"Watching TV." Daisuke answered. Hajime looked at him with a serious look.

"Battle Royale just started, the world we came from is invaded, and my little sister got kidnapped by the Albino Joker. And you're watching TV!?" Hajime said.

"One, we need to settle in here so relax. Two, we'll find your sister don't worry. And three, only the news so we can be familiar with this world."

"That does make sense." Hajime said before giving Daisuke a couple sealed cards and a good amount of blank ones. Daisuke looks to see the Category Two of Spades; Slash Lizard and Category Five of Spades; Kick Locust.

"What did you get?" Daisuke asked.

Hajime showed him. It was the Category Three of Hearts; Chop Head and Category Six of Hearts; Tornado Hawk.

"Aw, you got a combo." Daisuke pouted while Hajime smiled.

"You can get your own." Hajime said before joining Daisuke on the couch. Daisuke grabbed the remote and turned it on. After a few moments of flipping through the channels, Daisuke finally found the news channel.

"Breaking news; more sightings of these mysterious monsters that are causing havoc in the city." The news lady said as they showed footage of several kinds of Undead causing destruction. Daisuke and Hajime were paying attention.

"We have no idea of what kind monsters these are but they not Noise."

"Noise?" Daisuke and Hajime wondered.

"Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years." They soon see weird glowing aliens killing people by touching them. When they did they and their victims turned to carbon before dissolving.

Hajime and Daisuke shuddered at the sight.

The next footage they saw was of the Undead fighting the Noise.

"While these new creatures, maybe fighting Noise, they still bring harm to any humans in their way. People are advised to take the necessary precautions until the government can find a solution to take care of this." The news lady said. Hajime sighed and got up.

"As if Undead were bad enough, now Noise."

"At least Noise are killable." Daisuke pointed out when he sees an Undead kill a Noise.

"True but I do think that the government here does already have a solution." Hajime said before changing the subject. "Anyways, I'm going to check how much money we have here. Tsukasa did say he left some."

"Okay," Daisuke said before Hajime left.

"Now on to entertainment…" The news lady said before Daisuke sees two girls performing on stage. "Zwei Wing's latest album has broken sales this week and they will be returning here from their overseas tour."

"Wow." Daisuke said when looking at the footage and hearing a bit of their music. "They aren't bad." He said. He was always a fan of music especially when it comes to Japanese music. Hajime approached him and gave him some cash.

"It's enough to buy some food but we're going to need jobs." Hajime said before he and Daisuke heard an explosion.

"Huh!?" Both of them said. They went outside to see smoke in the city.

"This is bad." Hajime said while Daisuke looked at him with a determined look.

"Let's go! We have to help!" Hajime looked at Daisuke. "That's why we're here, right!? To make this world better." Hajime smiled nodded before the two got in the garage. Hajime grabbed helmet and placed his Rouzer on. Daisuke got a helmet on and placed his card in his Buckle before putting it on his waist.

Daisuke got on the Blue Spader while Hajime got on a dirt bike. The door opened and Daisuke and Hajime activated their Rider belts.

"Henshin!" The two said.

"**TURN UP!"**

"**CHANGE!"**

As they drove, Daisuke went through the blue field and came out as Blade. Hajime's body and bike was covered in a black static field before it faded, leaving Chalice and a modified bike. It black and gold and had red lights. This was Shadow Chaser.

The two Riders drove off and followed the smoke.

* * *

(Deeper in the city)

The Deer Undead was slashing Noise while destroying everything in his way. He roared when he grabbed a Noise threw into a stand. The Deer Undead soon sees a young man and approaches him.

"G-Get away!" The man pleaded but just as the Deer Undead was about to attack…

"**KICK!"**

The Deer Undead looked to be met with Blade's side kick to the face. The Deer Undead stumbled back and Blade gripped his Rouzer before charging. As they were fighting Chalice appeared and helped the man up.

"Get out of here!" Chalice said.

"Thanks!" The man said before leaving. Chalice got his Rouzer and placed it on his Chalice Arrow. Chalice aimed his bow and fired, hitting the Undead in the back.

The Deer Undead groaned and Blade slashed him in the chest. Chalice soon joined in slashing him.

As they were fighting, Noise soon appeared and attacked as well. The Deer Undead pushed Blade and Chalice back with his swords as the Noise got near them.

"This isn't going to be easy." Chalice said.

"I have an idea." Blade said. Chalice looks at him.

"I'm all ears."

"I'll try to seal the Undead while you take care of the Noise." Blade proposed.

"That isn't a good idea but…I've heard worse." Chalice said as he got up and helped Blade. "Just do it quickly, I don't know how long I can distract them."

"Not a problem, aibou! With you helping me, how can things go wrong?"

"Hmph." Chalice said before charging at the Noise while Blade continued his fight with the Undead.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the 2nd Division Base)

"Sir! We have a Noise attack along with an anomaly!" A technician said. A bulky middle-aged red haired man immediately went to the monitor, his name was Genjuro Kazanari.

"Dammit! And Tsubasa and Kanade aren't back yet! Get them on the line!" He ordered. But soon one of the technicians looked surprised.

"Actually…you might want to see this." The technician said before bring footage on the main monitor. It was of Blade fighting the Deer Undead and Chalice fighting the Noise.

"What the?" Genjuro started.

"My, my, just look at those charming men." Sakurai, the head scientist, said with interest.

"Are those Relics?" Genjuro wondered as he and the others continued watching.

* * *

(With Chalice)

"You guys…" Chalice said as he slashed a Noise in half. "…are starting to be annoying!" Chalice said.

More Noise appeared and Chalcie fired his Chalcie Arrow, hitting them in vital areas.

'_And Daisuke said archery club wasn't necessary.' _Chalice thought. He soon got his two cards and scanned them in his Rouzer.

"**CHOP!"**

"**TORNADO!"**

Two big holographic versions of the cards appeared before entering Chalice's armor.

"**SPINNING WAVE!"**

Chalice jumped with his bow and spun rapidly like a tornado. He sliced through all nearby Noise creatures before he stopped. He looked around the area to see no more Noise.

"Yattaze." He said before hearing clapping. He sees the same hood man from before. "You!" Chalice said before charging. When Chalice was about to slash him, the man flipped over him and kicked him in his back. Chalice was on the ground before getting up while the man took off his hood. It was a face Chalice saw in the movie.

"Junichi Shimura…" He muttered.

"If it's your sister your worried about then don't. We're taking good care of her."

"Give her back!" Chalice demanded.

"I will in due time." Junichi said before leaving through a Gray Mirror.

"Dammit!" Chalice said before remembering…

"Blade!" He said before leaving.

* * *

(With Blade)

**(Play Kakusei by RICKY)**

Blade blocked the Deer Undead's swords while Chalice appeared and slashed him in the back. The Deer Undead tried to swat Chalice away before Chalice ducked and he along with Blade slashed him in the front.

The Deer Undead rolled on the ground before firing lighting at the two. Chalice got in front of Blade and took the damage for him. Chalice got on one knee.

"Chalice!" Blade looked the Deer Undead. "Kisama!" Blade charged before slashing the Deer Undead multiple times. The Deer Undead got up and tried to escape but Blade opened a fan of cards from his Rouzer and grabbed his Slash Card. He scanned it.

"**SLASH!"**

The hologram of the card went to Blade's Rouzer, charging with energy. Blade then charged at the Undead and slashed him through the wait. The Deer Undead groaned before falling on the ground and exploding.

Blade looked in the flames to see the Deer Undead, still alive but exhausted. His belt buckle opened and Blade got a blank Rouze Card before throwing it at him. The card got onto the Deer Undead's chest before he was absorbed into it.

**(End Kakusei)**

Blade looked at the card now. It was now the Category Six of Spades, Thunder Deer.

(At the 2nd Division Base)

"How was that monster still alive after such an attack?" Genjuro wondered.

"Or why they just placed him in a card?" Sakurai wondered. "So, are you telling Kanade and Tsubasa about this?" Genjuro thought about it.

"No, not until we know what we're dealing with. Right now, we need to keep a close eye on them and contact them at the appropriate timing."

"Okay."

* * *

(With the Riders)

Chalice went to him and looked at the card.

"You can now do a combo at least." Chalice said with Blade nodding. Blade sees something wrong with Chalice.

"Is something wrong?" Blade asked while putting the card away.

"It's…nothing." Chalice said. Soon a few people walked up to them.

"Thank you!" They all said. Blade scratched the back of his helmet while Chalice stood unfazed. The man they saved earlier ago appeared.

"Thank you, I thought that monster was going to kill me." He said.

"It's no problem, it's what we're here for!" Blade said.

"Who are you guys?"

"Kamen Rider Blade." Blade said.

"Kamen Rider…Chalice." Chalice said before looking at Blade. "Blade, let's leave."

"Right!" Blade said before the two went to their bikes.

"We will ever see you guys again?" He asked.

"As long as someone needs a hand to get out of trouble, we'll be there." He said before driving off with Chalice.

* * *

(Later at the Apartment)

"Okay, so how are we going to track the Undead?" Daisuke asked. Hajime was thinking as well.

"We have two choices. Either wait for all hell to break loose or make a deal with the authorities."

"We don't really have much of choice, do we?"

"We don't." Hajime said. "Anyways, I'm going to buy some food at the store. We need to stock up."

"Should I come?" Daisuke asked. Hajime shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Hajime said before getting on his bike and drove off. Daisuke got on the couch and turned the TV on and ended up on the music channel. It was a music video of Zwei Wing performing. Daisuke actually started to look more interested.

* * *

(With Hajime)

As Hajime was driving on the road, he thought of Amane.

'_I'll get her back.' _He thought before arriving at what he thinks is the grocery store. He goes in to see that he was right and started looking through the shelves.

As he was loading the shopping cart, he overheard a conversation.

"Hey, are you going to the Zwei Wing concert?" a girl said.

"I don't know the tickets must cost a lot." A boy said.

"I heard that the music channel is doing a contest to offer free tickets." The girl replied. Hajime shook his head as he continued shopping. After buying everything he was walking towards his bike.

He soon bumped into a girl and dropped his stuff. He looked at her. She had long pale hair that was separated into six large strands. She had dark purple eyes and was wearing a maroon dress with dark stockings and maroon pumps.

"Sorry." Hajime said when picking up his groceries.

"You'd better watch it next time." The girl said in a cold manner. Hajime stood up.

"Hey, it was an accident! I said I was sorry." Hajime argued.

"Well sorry isn't good enough!"

"For what? Accidentally bumping into you!"

"Well it's not my fault you're clumsy." Hajime started to get a little irritated.

"You have some nerve; what's your name?"

"Chris Yukine. Yours?"

"Hajime Shiroshi."

"Well Shiroshi, since I'm in a good mood...I'll let you off with a warning. Just watch where you're going." Chris said before walking away. Hajime groaned.

"If that was her good mood then I hate to see her angry." He muttered before fixing everything. He loaded everything on his bike before driving. Hajime comes back to see Daisuke on the phone.

"I did? Thank you!" Daisuke said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Hajime asked.

"I just won tickets to Zwei Wing's next concert."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you and me. But it's not until a few more weeks but I'm excited."

"I don't know, we do have a job here in this world." Hajime said.

"Like I said, it's not until a few more weeks. Also, we do need jobs here, don't we?" Daisuke said. Hajime nodded.

"We'll start looking tomorrow and then we'll do training." Hajime said.

"Okay but…"

"But what?" Hajime asked.

"What do you think the Royal Undeads are doing?" Daisuke asked. Hajime seemed to think.

"I don't know but I have no doubt that they are going to be a pain for us."

"What about Category King of Clubs? Isn't he a pacifist?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but we still have to seal him though regardless." Hajime said before going to the briefcase to look at the other Buckles and Change Ace cards. "At least the Spider Undead is properly sealed. That would've cause trouble if it wasn't but we need users for them." Daisuke smiled and patted Hajime in the back.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. Right now, we should explore this city especially if we're going to be staying here." Daisuke said. Hajime thought about it.

"Okay, that would be beneficial for us." Hajime concluded before the two left and drove off in their bikes.

* * *

(On a cliff outside the city)

The Albino Joker was looking at the city and could sense the fighting potential that creatures, which are similar to Undead, have. He also sensed a few Undead. He heard footsteps behind him and sees a Junichi.

"Who are you?" The Albino Joker asked. Instead of a response, Junichi transformed into another Albino Joker, leaving him shocked. "You're-!"

Instead of an answer he got stabbed and absorbed by his counterpart. The remaining Albino Joker went back into his human form.

"At least I can now participate in this Battle Royale." Junichi said as he looked at the city. "Let's see if this Blade and the others can prove to be powerful." He said and in his hand was the Change Kerberos Ace Card.

* * *

(At a private jet)

"Finally! About time we hit Japan after a long tour!" A girl said. She had long red hair and red eyes. "What do you think, Tsubasa?" Kanade Amou asked.

"Well…it is nice to be back home, Kanade." A girl with blue eyes and hair said. Her name is Tsubasa Kazanari.

Kanade went to the window.

"Check it out, Tsubasa! You can see Japan from here!" Tsubasa looked as well.

"It's good to be back, huh?" Kanade nodded and turned on the TV. It was on the news channel.

"We appear to have an update on these new creatures." Kanade had an angry look on her face. While she and Tsuabsa were on tour, they heard about these new creatures. While they are fighting Noise, they still hurt people. Kanade couldn't wait to teach them a lesson.

The girls then looked surprised when they see footage of Blade and Chalice fighting.

"New heroes, who called themselves Kamen Riders, appeared and fought the mysterious creature and Noise as well. There was no response from the government regarding their appearance but at least the people have a new hope to look at now." She said. Kanade turned off the TV. The two were speechless.

"Well…that was a thing." Kanade said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you think the Commander knows about this?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't know but home definitely changed while were gone." Kanade answered.

* * *

**AN: Usually this is the part where I end it but…wrong! Because part 2 is right around the corner!**


	2. Setting the Cards

**AN: Alright guys, I promised a part 2 and here it is! Now ShowTime…again!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or Senki Zesshou Symphogear except Daisuke and Hajime or any other OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Setting the Cards

Blade and Chalice were currently fighting the Bio Undead in the forest after seeing police going there. Blade and Chalice managed to get them somewhere safe but since the Bio Undead was a Category Seven, this could be a little challenging.

The Bio Undead extended one of its vines and warped it around Blade's waist before waving him.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Blade said before the Bio Undead threw him at a tree.

"Daisuke!" Chalice called.

"I'm okay!" Blade answered.

The Bio Undead tried whipping Chalice but he dodged and sliced the vine off with his bow. The Bio Undead moaned in pain before Blade charged.

"Payback, you bastard!" Blade said before slashing the Bio Undead multiple times in the chest. He soon stabbed it in the gut while Chalice ran towards them.

While running Chalice scanned his two cards.

"**CHOP!"**

"**TORNADO!"**

The holograms went into him as he jumped in the air when got close enough.

"**SPINNING WAVE!"**

Blade moved out of the way as Chalice spun like a tornado and hit the Bio Undead. The Bio Undead flew before exploding on the ground with Chalice perfectly landing on the floor.

The Bio Undead's belt opened and Chalice threw the blank card this time. The Undead was absorbed into the card before going back to Chalice. Chalice looked at his new card while Blade went to him.

Blade flipped the lever on his belt and removed his card before turning back to normal. While Chalice slid the Spirit card in his Rouzer.

"**SPIRIT!"**

Chalice walked through the field before coming out as Hajime.

"That was the third Undead this week!" Daisuke mused.

"And the only one we've sealed this week." Hajime finished. He and Daisuke did face other Undead but they got away.

"Well, one's better than nothing." Daisuke said. It's been a couple of weeks since they got in this world and tried to seal more Undead but a few ran away and used the Noise as a distraction.

"Oh! The concert is today and starting in a couple of hours!" Daisuke realized. Hajime sighed.

"Daisuke…really?"

"Hajime, you know how much I love music and I'm really curious about this band, Zwei Wing. If you don't want to come with me then fine but here's your ticket just in case you change your mind." Daisuke said as he gave Hajime one of the tickets he won. Hajime sighed.

"There's no changing your mind, huh?" Hajime asked with Daisuke shaking his head.

"I gotta go before all the good seats are taken!" Daisuke said before getting on his bike and driving away.

"We don't even have jobs here but… how bad can one concert be?" Hajime said before looking at his ticket.

* * *

**(Play Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

**The song starts by colored lights shining on a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade and Chalice who were kneeling. The two then stood up.**

**The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the major heroes of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits on. **

**{Tatta hitori kiri no kimi no sonzai ga} The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Daisuke Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Hajime who was kicking a soccer ball around.**

**{Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou} Then it moved to Hibiki who was smiling while doing eating a snack. Then we see Miku trying to juggle. We then see Kanade trying to do a cool pose with her suit while Tsubasa was looking at her with a smile. With Genjuro behind them laughing while Chris had her back turned on them but looked at Hajime.**

**{Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou} We soon see Blade and Chalice driving their bikes through a beach. We then see the Symphogear Users walking through a dark room. **

**{Round Zero hajimatteru} We soon move back to the Riders' room where Blade and Chalice were not far from each other and were next to their bikes. They started practicing their weapons.**

**{Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana} The two continue practicing their weapons while we move to Kanade and Tsubasa, in their Sympogear armor, doing the same.**

**{Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou} We then go back towards Blade and Chalice's ride through rocky hills. They soon stopped and the camera moves back to the room with the Riders.**

**{Kaze ni mekurareta Card} The two practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer while Chalice was swing and spinning with his Chalice Arrow.**

**{Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase} We move back to their Symphogear room where Kanade was practicing her lance by stabbing the air while Tsubasa was slashing the air with her katana. **

**{Mekurumeku unmei. Kowaresou na jidai ni.} We soon see Daisuke, in front of the apartment, sitting against his bike. The camera soon changes to seeing Blade and Chalice on their ride.**

**{Kifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite. BLADE BRAVE! } Blade stops swing his sword for a brief moment as the logo appeared with Chalice standing next to him. The camera sees Kanade and Tsubasa doing the same before going back to the Riders.**

* * *

(Later at the concert stadium)

Daisuke arrived at the stadium and sees a lot of people. After going through everything, Daisuke finally found a good seat. He was waiting for the concert to begin but he soon sees Hajime standing in front of him.

Daisuke smiled.

"I didn't think you were coming." Daisuke said as Hajime sat next to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Undead were enough but the creatures known as Noise. They're just as violent as the Undead and there is more them than Undead." Hajime said.

"Yeah but ever since we got to this world, we've been fighting either Undead or Noise for weeks. I think we deserve a little break. Plus, I have to use these tickets sometime soon." Daisuke said.

Daisuke was right, ever since he and Hajime were teleported to this world to protect it as its new Riders they've been fighting nonstop either if it's just Undead or Noise. But they still need to find two more people who can use the other buckles.

Hajime sighed.

"Okay, I guess we do need a little break." Hajime said as he eased up a little on his chair. Daisuke patted him on the back with a smile.

"That's the spirit! Now just sit down and enjoy the show!" Daisuke said. A few seconds later the lights were starting to die down. And small lights were showing up on the stage.

**(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Music was starting and people were cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments two females descend upon the runway.

One was had long red hair and red eyes. She was wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels. If Daisuke and Hajime were right on their research of this world then they would guess that is Kanade Amou, one of the two singers of Zwei Wing.

The other had blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stockings up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She was Tsubasa Kazanari, the other singer.

The two were waving to the crowd as the girls join each other in singing. Daisuke and Hajime liked the music especially their singing.

"What do you think, Hajime?" Daisuke asked.

"They're okay." Hajime said.

"Oh, you're joking. You like it too!"

"Just be quiet and let me hear." Hajime said while Daisuke knows that Hajime is enjoying his time here.

A few seconds later the girls run to the stage which soon opened up, slightly surprising the two Riders.

"Wow, they must have one heck of a manager!" Daisuke noted. Hajime nodded in agreement.

"Just feeling namida de nuerta hane! Omokute habatkenai hi wa wish!" The two girls sung together.

"Senritsu wa tokeatte…" Tsubasa started.

"…symphony he to!" Kanade finished.

"Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru singing heart!" The two finished together. Everyone was applauding them and among them were Daisuke and Hajime.

Soon a few seconds later, an explosion occurred in the stadium.

"Huh!?"

"What the!?" Hajime said.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise are coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as they were trying to escape. To Daisuke and Hajime's horror, they've seen a few people being killed by the Noise.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't…" Kanade soon ran. "Kanade!" She jumped off the stage.

"_Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz." _Kanade sung before a bright light appeared from her chest and Kanade was donned in her armor. He had an orange and blade jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset.

**(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

Kanade sung as she summoned a white gold lance and slashed through multiple Noise creatures. She jumped up and used her attack, Stardust Foton, to summon multiple spears and have them launched at the Noise.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

"Is that what a Symphogear is?" Hajime wondered. He did some more research and heard a rumor regarding the Symphogear.

"No time, we have to help too!" Daisuke said with Hajime nodding. Daisuke placed his card in his Buckle. When he placed it on his waist, red cards came out of one end of the device and wrapped itself around Daisuke's waist until it reached the other end, making a red belt. It made its pulsing sound. Diasuke started doing his pose.

Hajime got his Rouzer on his waist with his card on standby.

The Noise notice them and were about to charge. Until…

"Henshin!" The two yelled out.

Daisuke flicked his right wrist before moving his right arm to grab the lever of his belt and raised his left arm in the same spot his right hand was at. When he pulled the lever the card slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with gold Spade in the center.

Hajime simply swiped the card through the Rouzer.

**"TURN UP!"**

**"CHANGE!"**

Daisuke's blue field came out of the belt and repelled the Noise while Hajime's body was coated in a black static field. Daisuke ran through it, coming out as Blade while Hajime's field faded revealing Chalice.

Chalice placed his Rouzer into his bow.

"Ikuzo!" Blade said as he withdrew his Blay Rouzer and started slashing through the Noise. Chalice nodded and followed Blade while slashing Noise.

Unknown to them, a cream haired girl was watching the entire thing.

"What is that…"

Kanade and Tsubasa were fighting and as they were fighting Kanade notices something wrong with her lance.

**(End Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise as about to ram her and as she prepared for the worst, that Noise was sliced in half before dissipating revealing Blade. Kanade was really surprised.

"Y-You're-!" Kanade recognized.

"Kamen Rider Blade. Let's take these guys together, Kanade." Blade proposed. While Kanade, was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?"

"Let's find out." Blade responded before the two started fighting. As they were fighting they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see the cream haired girl with an injured leg. As the Noise were approaching her, Kanade and Blade quickly moved and started fighting.

"Run!" Kanade warned. The girl tried to run but her leg was slowing her down. Kanade looked at Blade. "Watch her."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry!" Soon the Noise start attacking again and Kanade tried twirling her lance around but as she did her armor was starting to crack. Blade went to the girl and tried to help her.

"You okay?" Blade asked.

"Y-Yeah." The girl answered.

"What's your name?"

"Hibiki Tachibana."

"Well Hibiki, I'm getting you out of here." Blade said before getting her up and started moving.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa called out as she was killing Noise creatures.

Chalice, who was nearby, sees the kind of trouble that Blade and Kanade are in. After stabbing a few Noise he started firing his Chalice arrow on the Noise that were giving Kanade a hard time. The shots destroyed a few making Kanade's job easier but when her armor started to chip away a lot of fragments…one of those fragments hits Hibiki in the chest. She flew to a wall before crashing on the ground. Blade checked on her.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright!?" Blade asked. Blade soon checked her pulse. Kanade ran to them.

"How is she!?"

"She's alive but…we have to get her help real soon." Blade answered as the girl's chest was bleeding. Kanade seemed trouble until she thought of something. She smiled.

"Blade, take care of her."

"Huh?"

Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singin the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Chalice went next to her.

"What's going on!?"

"She's…planning to kill herself but take all the Noise down with her." Tsubasa tearfully said as she kept trying to slash the Noise. "Please! Don't let that happen!" Tsubasa begged. Chalice looked at her before getting an idea.

Chalice ran, while slashing Noise, and got as close as he can to the Noise, by positioning himself to the left side.

"Blade! We have to stop her!" he screamed.

"What?"

"She's sacrificing herself! There's no reason for anyone else to die…right!?

Blade looked at the wounded girl and back at Kanade. Time seemed to move slowly for him.

'_That's right. That's why we're here. We're the Trump Cards of Hope. Not one more person is going to die here.'_

"Hey kid, I'll be right back. Right now I'm about to do something stupid." Blade said. When seeing Chalice to the left, Blade immediately gets what he's doing.

He quickly ran to the right, held his sword in a reverse grip, and opened a fan of cards from his Rouzer. He picked out the two he needed and scanned them through his sword.

"**KICK!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

"**LIGHTNING BLAST!"**

Blade impaled his sword on the ground as two holograms of the card went to him. Chalice went to his card holder and got the two cards he needed and scanned them in his Rouzer.

"**CHOP!"**

"**TORNADO!"**

The Holograms appeared and went into Chalice.

"**SPINNING WAVE!"**

Blade jumped in the air in side kick position with his leg imbued with electricity. While Chalice held his Chalice Arrow out, jumped, and spun rapidly like a tornado.

When the two attacked from each side and hit their targets, they've caused multiple chain explosions in which it blew Kanade away; interrupting the song but the Riders' attacks also destroyed the Noise.

Kanade hits a wall before falling on the floor. When she did, her armor disintegrated fully despite the song being interrupted. Tsubasa went to Kanade's side with Chalice behind her. Blade went to the other girl to check on her.

"Kanade! Kanade!"

* * *

(Later at a hospital)

Kanade's eyes open and she looked around before concluding she was in the hospital. She sat up from the bed and sees a sleeping Tsubasa next to her.

The door opened revealing a bandaged Genjuro.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well…I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"Blade and Chalice stopped you from finishing before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." She jokingly said. "Where are they, anyways?"

"They left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the ambulance."

Kanade's eyes widened when he mentioned her. "What happened to her!? Is she alright!?"

"She's undergoing surgery but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relief. "Also…we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated.

"So I'm just a normal human being now…that's what I get for doing a suicidal attack." Kanade then decided to wake Tsubasa up by shaking her a little.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa rubbed her eyes and looked at her. "Kanade!" Tsubasa said she hugged Kanade tightly.

"Tsubasa…are you trying to kill me yourself?" Kanade let out as she was struggling for air. Tsubasa looked at her as she loosened her grip.

"Considering what happened, I should! I literally thought you were going to die!"

"Maybe I did and I'm just a ghost right now."

"I can't believe you're teasing me right now!" Tsubasa said. Genjuro left the room and looked at the surveillance footage regarding Blade and Chalice.

'_Who are they? And how can they fight Noise without relics?'_

* * *

(At the apartment)

"So much for our day off." Daisuke said as he relaxed himself on the couch.

"Well, at least we made sure no one else had to die." Hajime said as walked over to a case on the table.

"Yeah but those Noise creatures can be a real handful. Fighting them and Undead at the same time isn't going to be easy."

"Also, we need to start finding jobs." Hajime reminded

"I guess we can start job searching soon." Daisuke said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Also…" Hajime opened the case. "…we have to start finding suitable people to be Garren and Leangle." Hajime said.

Instead of an answer, Hajime heard snoring and looks to Daisuke sleeping. Hajime looked at him with a smile.

"Lazy bum." He said.

"Rest, you earned it." He continued before going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

(Several Months later)

Daisuke managed to find work as waiter in an okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower but Hajime was still job searching. And their Undead hunt was still the same as before, most of them fled since the Noise was could be make an easy distraction. Plus, they couldn't be sure that it was the Undead attacking since they don't have a tracking system. Also on the news, they've heard that Kanade was retiring from singing since she had an 'accident' regarding her singing voice.

"Daisuke, can you pass that?" The boss asked. Daisuke nodded and handed her the sack.

"Thank you, Daisuke." Daisuke nodded and went to front counter.

The door soon opened revealing Hibiki and her friend, Miku.

"Hey, Hibiki. Hey, Miku." Daisuke greeted. When he started working here, he met Hibiki and Miku. He also kept a close eye on the kid like promised Kanade.

"Hey, Daisuke." The two greeted.

"The usual?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from Hibiki. "Coming right up." Daisuke said when he went to the kitchen. He came back with their food. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Daisuke." The two said before Hibiki started mowing down on her food. Miku just sighed at her while Daisuke just chuckled. He soon remembered something.

"Isn't Tsubasa's latest album coming out today?" Hibiki nodded as she was chewing her food. She swallowed.

"I'm going to the music store later to get it." Hibiki answered.

"I was planning on going too." Daisuke said. Turns out, he and Hibiki have the same taste in music and were fans of Tsubasa. Miku sighed

"But you were always nervous around her and Kanade. Remember how you froze when we first met them and you had some rice on your face." Hibiki pouted while Daisuke chuckled.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Hibiki said. Daisuke smiled. He was glad he and Hajime saved her but felt guilty about Kanade. Daisuke then cleared his head.

"Anyways, I'm about to take a break now so I can come with you. I want to show Hajime the new album as well."

"Sure." Hibiki answered. After a few moments, Daisuke hung up his apron and join Hibiki in the walk while Miku went back to the dorms. Daisuke and Hibiki got on the Blue Spader and drove to the music store.

When they got there they see ash all around the area. Hibiki recognized this.

"The Noise are here."

"Huh!?" Daisuke started. They started hearing a scream. Daisuke drove and they see a little girl cornered by Noise. Daisuke drove into the group.

"Get in!" Daisuke said as Hibiki helped the little girl. Daisuke drove off only to be cornered by another group of Noise. "Damn it!" Daisuke muttered before driving again.

* * *

(At 2nd Division Base)

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the command room.

"What's the situation!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have Noise and…one of the Unknowns!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said but was stopped by Kanade.

"Good luck." Kanade said.

"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"No…you're not." Kanade said. Ever since she lost her singing voice and Gungnir, Tsubasa vowed to make sure nothing like that happens so she trained to be an emotionless blade. She became distant and cold to everyone except Kanade. Kanade looked back at the monitor.

* * *

(With Daisuke and Hibiki)

They couldn't find cover and were eventually cornered in a foundry. To Daisuke's surprise, the Lion Undead appeared and started fighting the Noise but they were still cornered.

The three got off the bike but unfortunately there was no place to run. The little girl started to get scared.

"It'll be fine." Hibiki reassured. "Just don't except death."

Daisuke was about to get his Blay Buckle but he heard Hibiki singing.

"_Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron."_

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki's chest. She was in a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with her big gauntlets.

Daisuke and the girl looked at her in awe.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki said surprised.

"Wow, you look really cool!" The girl said. Hibiki smiled.

"Daisuke, get this girl out of here. I can hold them off." Hibiki said.

"Actually…" Daisuke started and looked at the Lion Undead. "…he and I have some business to settle." Daisuke said when he pulled his Buckle and card out. He placed the card in his buckle. Hibiki and the girl looked at him with confused looks until a belt formed when the device and made a pulsing sound.

Daisuke did his pose.

"Henshin!"

He pulled the lever.

"**TURN UP!"**

The blue field propelled the Noise and Daisuke walked through it and came out as Blade.

"Daisuke! You're Blade!?" Hibiki said. She remembered what happened in the concert.

"Hai, the very same and the one who saved you months ago." Blade said before looking at the group of Noise and the Lion Undead. Hibiki soon started singing.

**(Play ****Gakisō Gangunīru)**

As Hibiki was singing, she grabbed the girl and Blade opened a fan of cards but before he could choose them he heard…

"**SPINNING WAVE!"**

Soon a huge portion of the Noise were destroyed and Chalice appeared in front of them.

"Hajime!" Blade called. Hibiki was surprised. She met Hajime when Daisuke started working and she looked at him as strange guy.

Chalice looked at the armored Hibiki and then at Blade.

"We'll talk about this later but right now…" Chalice and Blade soon started fighting the Noise while Hibiki tried to get away. While trying to get away Hibiki punch a Noise in the face and was impressed by her power.

"Not bad!" Blade said as he slashed through the Noise and started fighting the Lion Undead. Chalice got a card out and scanned it.

"**BIO!"**

His Chalice Arrow then had two vines which extended and grabbed a big Noise. It soon crushed it to death.

"Amazing…" Hibiki said.

**(End ****Gakisō Gangunīru)**

They soon hear a motorcycle and they see Tsubasa. She drove past them and jumped off. She soon sang.

"Tsubasa?" Hibiki noticed.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron."_

Tsubasa was in her armor but her black parts were now white. She started singing.

**(Play Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

Tsubasa soon started using various attacks such as Azure Slash and One Thousand Tears to destroy multiple Noise. Chalice was fighting as well while Blade was holding his ground with the Lion Undead.

When it came to the big Undead, Tsubasa used Heaven's Wrath to call down a giant sword and stabbed it.

**(End Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

Tsubasa was about to say something but she notices Blade fighting the Lion Undead. Tsubasa went to him and slashed the Lion Undead. It roared before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her.

"Tsubasa!" Blade called out getting the cards he needs. He scanned them on his sword.

"**SLASH!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

The holograms of the cards appeared and went to Blade's Blay Rouzer.

"**LIGHTNING SLASH!"**

It soon started charging with lightning. Blade rushed at the Lion Undead and slashed him through the waist. The Lion Undead, with electricity surging through his body, moaned before falling to the floor and exploding.

"Amazing…" Hibiki said in awe.

"It's over…" Tsubasa said.

"Not quite." Chalice said. The two look to see the Lion Undead moaning in pain with his belt buckle opened.

"It's still alive!?" Hibiki said in shock while Tsubasa looked in shock.

"Blade." Chalice called.

Blade nodded and threw the blank card at the Lion Undead. He was absorbed into the card before it came back to Blade. It was the Category Three of Spades, Beat Lion.

* * *

(Later)

The military were here and the Riders were stuck while Hibiki accidentally transformed back. And the little girl was reunited with her mother.

"You revealed our identities to her." Chalice said with his arms crossed.

"I didn't have a choice." Blade defended.

Hibiki then looked at Tsubasa and the two Riders.

"Thank you for saving me here and back then."

"So you remembered, huh?" Blade said when walking up towards Hibiki. "Well, you're welcome, Hibiki."

"Anyways, I should get going-." But before Hibiki can finish, gov't agent appeared around them.

"Well…this is awkward." Blade said.

"When people find out you have power…they'll want it." Chalice said based on observations on anime and the Kamen Rider series that he watched.

"We can't let you leave. You three are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division headquarters." Tsubasa explained.

Soon Agent Shinji Ogawa appeared with handcuffs.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure." Shinji explained but when he was about to put them on Blade grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme? She didn't do anything wrong and I doubt she will now." Blade said.

"But we can't just-."

"How about this? Me and Chalice will come too but the girls stays with me." Blade proposed.

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright. If they promise to come peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Very well." While they were driving Chalice and Blade were following them with their bikes with Hibiki behind Blade.

They soon arrived at Lydian Private Music Academy, Hibiki's school. Hibiki and the Riders were surprised. They soon went in a secret elevator. Inside, the elevator some handles appeared.

"It's dangerous in the elevator so please hold on." Shinji advised and Hibiki did so. Blade and Chalice did the same as the elevator started to descend. Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you could laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

"Don't mind her." Blade whispered to Hibiki. "She's just in a bad mood, I guess."

Hibiki nodded in agreement.

They soon see strange tribal architecture.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"…grumpy." Chalice muttered earning a look from Tsubasa.

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance but when they went in…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division, home of the guardians of humanity! Hibiki Tachibana and Kamen Riders!" Genjuro greeted with a top hat on, with food, and streamers falling down as if it was a surprise party. Kanade was next to him, face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" She said.

Tsubasa look face palmed as well with Shinji nervously laughing. Hibiki looked surprised while the Riders sweatdropped.

Sakurai went to three and grabbed her phone. She had it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces!" Sakurai said despite Blade and Chalice wearing helmets. "We need a photo to remember our meeting by."

The three just shrugged before Sakurai took the picture.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." Genjuro explained. "Checking you out is as easy as pie." He said as he turned a cane into a bunch of flowers.

"We checked your bag." Kanade plainly said as Sakurai was holding it.

"Why are you guys spying on me!?" Hibiki questioned. As they were talking Blade looked at the food and then his stomach, which was growling. Chalice notices.

"Don't think about it."

"But-."

"No! We can't reveal our identities."

"But maybe we can strike a deal or something. We do need help with what we're doing." Blade said and Genjuro heard that.

"So you want our help?"

"Maybe/Yes." Chalice and Blade said. Then Blade's hunger over took him.

"I can't take it!" Blade then flipped the lever on his belt and removed the card.

"Blade! No!"

The field appeared and went over Blade, revealing Daisuke much to everyone's surprise. He started eating while Chalice just stared at him.

"Want some?" Daisuke asked before earning a bash to the head by Chalice.

"Baka!" Chalice cursed his friend's hunger. If Daisuke was extremely hungry, he would do anything for food. Chalice got his Spirit Card and swiped it.

"**SPIRIT!"**

Much to everyone's surprise, a field appeared in front of Chalice. He went through it and came out as Hajime.

"You two are the Kamen Riders?" Genjuro asked. Hajime nodded.

"Hajime Shiroshi; Kamen Rider Chalice." He said.

"Daisuke Kenzaki; Kamen Rider Blade." Daisuke said while his mouth was full.

Sakurai soon took Hibiki for an examination. Kanade went to the two Riders.

"I never got to say thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"It wasn't a problem." Hajime said with Daisuke nodding.

"Yeah, that's what us Kamen Riders do but sorry about what happened to your singing voice." Daisuke said with a guilty look.

"Oh, it's nothing. In truth, that's the last thing I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Tsubasa." Kanade said when she looked at Tsubasa talking with Genjuro. "She became different since the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

"We'll find a way to make it up to her and you!" Daisuke said happily. "After all…" He got his Change Ace Card out. "…we are the Trump Cards of Hope."

* * *

(The next day at the apartment)

"Hajime, I'm back from work!" Daisuke said as he opened the door. He sees Hajime on the couch reading a newspaper. Hajime also found information on Tsubasa on it. Hajime looked at Daisuke.

"Hey." Daisuke just smiled as he sat down.

"So, how was your job interview?"

"Didn't get it."

"Huh? That's like the third job you've been turned down."

"Don't remind me." Hajime said before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daisuke said before opening to the door to see Kanade.

"Hi, Kanade!" He greeted.

"Hi, Kenzaki." She greeted back. She soon sees Hajime. "Shiroshi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been asked to bring to the headquarters."

"Okay." Daisuke said but Hajime went upstairs and grabbed the briefcase.

"Why are you bringing that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's safer there than here." Hajime said before tying it to his bike. The two got on their bikes.

"Hey guys…" Kanade started. "Can I borrow one of your bikes? I walked here."

"Sure, keys are on the table." Daisuke answered. Kanade grabbed a key and got on the Green Clover and placed a helmet on.

The three then drove through the city. Junichi was on the top of a roof with Isaka.

"I didn't think you would trust me." Isaka said.

"I don't but these Riders pose a threat and right now we need to settle our differences to beat them." Junichi proposed with the Polar Bear Undead behind him. Isaka thought about it.

"Very well." He said before transforming into the Peacock Undead. He summoned a fireball before firing it at them. The three stopped their bikes and got off and looked. Daisuke and Hajime recognized them.

"Isaka!"

"Junichi!" Hajime recognized as well.

"They're yours." Junichi said before vanishing through a Gray Mirror. The Peacock and Polar Bear Undead jumped down while everyone ran away screaming. Daiuke and Hajime got their belts ready.

"Henshin!"

"**TURN UP!"**

"**CHANGE!"**

They turned to Blade and Chalice and started fighting. As they were fighting Kanade went for the case.

"Kanade, get out of here! Keep the case safe!" Blade said.

"Oh no you don't!" The Peacock Undead said before firing at Kanade. She fell to the ground as the case flew with its contents spilling out. Chalice slashed the Polar Bear Undead before grabbing the Garren Buckle and Change Ace Stag.

Kanade caught the Leangle Buckle and Change Spider Ace Card but when she did the card had a purple aura and the Riders knew what that meant.

"Kanade! Put that card in the slot!" Blade instructed.

"What?" Kanade said.

"Just do it!" Kanade nodded and placed the card in the slot and jammed it in.

"Good! Now put it on your waist!" Blade said before dodging another hit form the Peacock Undead.

Kanade did and when she did purple cards came out of one side of the device. It wrapped around her waist before joining the other side of the buckle making a purple belt. It started making a sound.

"W-What is this!?" Kanade asked.

"No time just open the Buckle while saying 'Henshin'!" Chalice instructed as he slashed the Polar Bear Undead.

"No guts, no glory!" Kanade muttered before…

"Henshin!"

She opened the Buckle, revealing a gold clover sign.

"**OPEN UP!"**

A purple field came out with the Change Spider Ace symbol on it. It soon went towards her and went through her, coming out as an armored warrior.

She had a green bodysuit, with gold chest armor with circles on it that somewhat depicted the Club suit symbol and gloves with green linings. Gold knee pads and golden foot pads covered her legs. On her helmet, she had a cylinder helmet with golden spider motif on it with purple eyes. This was Kamen Rider Leangle.

"Whoa…" Leangle said to herself before looking at the Undead Chalice and Blade were fighting. She took a deep breath before charging.

* * *

(Omake (Yes, I'm doing it))

Daisuke, Hajime, and Kanade were playing poker.

"I fold." Kanade said as she laid her cards flat on the table.

"Same here." Daisuke said. Hajime looked at him.

"Everyone folded to you. You win the pot."

"But I-." Daisuke started before sighing. "Fine." He said as he unwillingly took the chips. Tsubasa walks near them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing poker." All three answered.

"Can I try?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tsubasa, I don't think this a game you could play." Kanade said.

"Please, if you can play then I have the potential too." Tsubasa said. Kanade sighed.

"Is it ok with you guys?" The two nodded. Kanade brought up a chair for Tsubasa and gave everyone their cards.

"Hey Kanade, is this good?" Tsubasa asked as she showed her cards to her.

"Tsubasa, you're not supposed to show me your cards."

"I can still get the hang of it."

(One game later)

Kenzaki was resting his head on the table while moaning "I lost..." over and over again. Hajime looked at Tsubasa's cards and his face was completely shocked. Kanade was crying.

"Thanks, for the game." Tsubasa said as she walked away with the winnings. Hajime looked at the crying Kanade.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of two things. I'm proud of her for winning but...I lost too."

* * *

**AN: There you go! This was the reason why I destroyed Kanade's Gungnir(Don't worry she's completely in control of herself as Leangle). Also I have a pairing for Hajime but not for Daisuke. I'm going to put up a poll soon for that issue. Don't forget to check my other stories. Or to review this chapter and pm me for any questions that you have. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Explanations and a Duel

**AN: What's up, everyone? I'm back and given the number of people who voted on my poll, I've decided to make to update Blade again instead of going in my usual pattern. So now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or Senki Zesshou Symphogear.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations and a Duel

Leangle took a deep breath before charging. She jumped and kicked the Peacock Undead. The two started engaging in a fist fight before Blade slashed at the Undead with his Rouzer. Leangle stared at him.

"How do I get a weapon?" She asked.

"Just focus, like what you did when you had a Symphogear." Blade explained before dodging another hit from the Peacock Undead.

Leangle stretched out her arm and focused. Soon enough, her hand glew to a purple color and it was soon replaced with a lance like weapon. She twirled it around a few times.

"Alright, I'm back!" Leangle said before she charged. She slashed the Undead in the back while Blade slashed from the front. The Peacock Undead stumbled a bit.

"Damn it!" He said before flying off.

"Got away." Leangle muttered before…

"Hey guys!"

Blade and Leangle look to see Chalice still fighting the Polar Bear Undead.

"Some help would be appreciated!" Chalice said before the Polar Bear Undead fired a winter like mist at him. Chalice was soon encased in ice.

Blade and Leangle charged at him. Leangle was fighting him while Blade thawed his frozen friend by breaking the ice.

"You okay?"

"D-D-Do I-I l-look o-okay t-to y-you?" He asked while shivering. Blade looked at Leangle who was having a bit of trouble.

"I'll be right back!" Blade said before joining Leangle. The Polar Bear Undead slashed its claws at Leangle, making her drop her Rouzer, but before he can do anything else. Blade appeared and jumped before slashing him from the chest. As the Undead stumbled back, Blade picked up Leangle's Rouzer and tossed it to her.

"Here." Leangle caught it.

"Thanks, it's been a while." She said.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

The Polar Bear Undead got his bearings to see the two Riders charging at him but before he can do anything, Chalice fired from his bow so he wouldn't do anything funny. Leangle and Blade slashed at him before Blade got out his cards, picked the two he needs and scanned them with his Rouzer.

"**KICK!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

Blade impaled his sword on the ground as the two holograms of his cards went into him.

"**LIGHTNING BLAST!"**

Blade jumped in the air with a side kick position and his leg was imbued with lightning. Blade kicked the Polar Bear Undead in the face before the Undead exploded. Blade walked back to Leangle, who high fived him.

"Nice!"

They soon hear moaning and see the Polar Undead moaning with his belt buckle opened.

"It's still alive!?" Leangle said out loud as Chalice walked up to her. Blade got a blank card and threw it at him. The Undead was absorbed into the card before it flew back to Blade's hand.

Blade offered it to Leangle.

"Keep it, you need something to start off with." Blade said. Leangle took the card and looked at it. It was Category Six of Clubs, Blizzard Polar.

* * *

**(Play Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

**The song starts by colored lights shining on a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade, Chalice, and Leangle who were kneeling. The three then stood up.**

**The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the major heroes of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits on. **

**{Tatta hitori kiri no kimi no sonzai ga} The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Daisuke Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Hajime who was kicking a soccer ball around.**

**{Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou} Then it moved to Hibiki who was smiling while doing eating a snack. Then we see Miku trying to juggle. We then see Kanade trying to do a cool pose with her suit while Tsubasa was looking at her with a smile. With Genjuro behind them laughing while Chris had her back turned on them but looked at Hajime.**

**{Koko ni aru mono wa kibou zetsubou} We soon see Blade, Chalice, and Leangle driving their bikes through a beach. We then see the Symphogear Users walking through a dark room. **

**{Round Zero hajimatteru} We soon move back to the Riders' room where Blade, Chalice, and Leangle were not far from each other and were next to their bikes. They started practicing their weapons.**

**{Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana} The two continue practicing their weapons while we move to Hibiki and Tsubasa, in their Symhpogear armor, doing the same.**

**{Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou} We then go back towards Blade, Chalice, and Leangle's ride through rocky hills. They soon stopped and the camera moves back to the room with the Riders.**

**{Kaze ni mekurareta Card} The three practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer while Chalice was swing and spinning with his Chalice Arrow and Leangle was twirling and slashing her Leangle Rouzer against the air.**

**{Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase} We move back to their Symphogear room where Hibiki was punching and kicking the air while Tsubasa was slashing the air with her katana. **

**{Mekurumeku unmei. Kowaresou na jidai ni.} We soon see Daisuke, in front of the apartment, sitting against his bike. The camera soon changes to seeing Blade, Chalice, and Leangle on their ride.**

**{Kifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite. BLADE BRAVE! } Blade stops swinging his sword for a brief moment as the logo appeared with Chalice and Leangle standing next to him. The camera sees Hibiki and Tsubasa doing the same before going back to the Riders.**

* * *

(A few moments later)

Blade and Chalice already reverted back to normal while Leangle was still figuring how to revert back as well.

"Just close your Buckle." Hajime said while putting the Garren buckle and card back in the briefcase. Leangle did it and her energy field appeared again and went through her; coming out as Kanade.

"How do you feel?'

"Good…all things considered." But then she thought of her questions. "Wait! How as that thing not dead!? What's with the cards!? The armor!? And how did you know those guys!?" Kanade asked.

"Now's neither that best place nor time to explain. So just shut it right now." Hajime said with Kanade giving him a look.

"Don't worry, Kanade." Daisuke said with a smile. "I promise we'll explain everything to you once we get to base."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered as he and Hajime were getting their bikes ready. Kanade offered the Leangle Buckle and card back but Daisuke just smiled.

"It's yours from now on along with the bike." Daisuke answered. Kanade was surprised before smiling.

"Thanks, Kenzaki." She said before getting back on the Green Clover.

"No problem. Also, call me Daisuke." The three then drove back to base.

* * *

(At the Headquarters)

Daisuke, Hajime, and Kanade have just arrived after parking their bikes. They took the elevator and they find a room in which Genjuro, Tsubasa, and the others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa soon got out a jewel pendant that she was wearing.

"Tsubasa wears Ama-no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro explained.

"Relic?" Daisuke, Hajime, and Hibiki asked.

"Relics are crystals spoken of in the myths of many races." Sakurai explained. "They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find one."

Kanade thought back on when her family followed a lead on one at an archeology site. In short, everyone was killed except her and Sakurai. In fact, that's what moved her to being a Symphogear user; revenge.

"Ama-no-Habakiri. is only a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The keys to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of a particular amplitude." Sakurai finished.

"Waves of a particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked. Hajime, however, gets what Sakurai is saying.

"You mean compatibility?" He asked. Genjuro nodded.

"Yes or in this case, song."

"Song?"

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Daisuke and Hajime looked at Kanade and it would explain a little bit about why she didn't use her Relic.

"That's right! The song welled up from inside me!" Hibiki realized. Genjuro nodded while everyone else stared at her.

"The Relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor-the Symphogear-that you and Tsubasa wear."

"But the Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out. Everyone looked at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you. Kanade was one." Hibiki, Daisuke, and Hajime looked at Kanade.

"Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"How come?" Daisuke asked.

"Remember when you and Shiroshi saved me?"

Daisuke and Hajime nodded.

"You were trying to take all that Noise down but at the cost of your life." Daisuke summarized. He remembered that day clearly.

"It's called the Swan Song." Kanade explained. "Basically a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said. Tsubasa tended not to think about it.

"But you didn't die." Hajime pointed out.

"But…I did finish enough to destroy my Symphogear. Also, it placed a huge amount of stress on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked. Kanade nodded. This reminded Sakurai of something.

"Speaking of which…" She started before bringing up Hibiki's X-rays on the monitors. "Remember this?"

They looked closer to see fragments of something in Hibiki's chest area. Everyone that was at that concert recognized as the fragments from Kanade's former armor.

"Those were my injuries from back then!" Hibiki said first. Tsubasa and Kanade looked at her.

"A scattering of shrapnel too close to your heart to surgically remove. Our research suggests that they're the fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir, which was borne from Kanade here." Sakurai said.

Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widened at Hibiki.

Kanade regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well…at least it's good to know that my stupid idea from back then didn't entirely costed the Relic but…what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I…don't know." Hibiki said.

"It's alright, if you need time to decide." Daisuke said.

Tsubasa, however, was a little wobbly and tried to maintain her balance. Kanade instantly went to her with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." Tsubasa answered. "I just need some fresh air." Tsubasa soon wandered outside, but was next to the door so she can overhear everything.

Genjuro soon looked at Daisuke and Hajime.

"Now, I believe it's your turn to tell a story." He said.

Daisuke and Hajime looked at each other before nodding. Daisuke started.

"Those creatures that me and Hajime fight are called Undead."

"Undead?" Genjuro asked.

"Like zombies?" Hibiki asked as well. Daisuke shook his head.

"No, they are called Undead because…they are immortal. You can stab them, shoot them, and heck, you can even dismember them but no matter what you do, they'll always come back alive." Daisuke explained.

Everyone in the room was shocked, even Tsubasa. Noise were bad enough for them but now immortal creatures. Hajime went up next.

"When earth was created, God created 52 beings, the Undead, to fight for supremacy of the newly created planet in a tournament called Battle Royale. Each of these beings represented a species on Earth and were ranked as cards in a deck would. Spades, Clubs, Hearts, and Diamonds in Categories 2-Ace. Since they couldn't be killed, they had to be sealed in cards. Here, look at this." Hajime said as he gave Genjuro the Spirit Card.

Everyone came to him to look.

"This looks human." He said before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you mean-!?"

Hajime and Daisuke nodded.

"In that card lies the victor of the original Battle Royale, the originator of humanity, the Human Undead." Hajime said.

"W-What!?" Hibiki said as she further examined the card.

"My, my, I bet he looks handsome." Sakurai thought out loud but everyone ignored her.

"You're kidding me!" Kanade went.

"I wish we were." Hajime said before looking at Daisuke.

"There is also a 53rd and 54th Undead; the Joker Undeads. They are the most powerful and can take the forms on any sealed Undead." Daisuke started. "If any of them wins Battle Royale then…all life on Earth will be extinguished and Battle Royale will restart."

Everyone was speechless until Hibiki had a question.

"But…why are the Undead free?"

"From what me and Hajime know, a group of people found the Sealing Stone, where the sealed Undead were kept, and unsealed it; hoping to find the secret of immortality. But all they did was restarted Battle Royale." Daisuke explained.

"But where do the Kamen Riders fall into this?" Kanade asked while tightly gripping the Leangle Buckle in her pocket.

"An organization called BOARD created a method to reseal the Undead; the Rider Systems. The Rider System…fuses the user's DNA with a sealed Category Ace's and creates armor from that fused DNA becoming Kamen Riders. The Riders can utilize sealed Undead Cards to gain special abilities. Riders can also seal Undead as well. " Daisuke explained.

Kanade, Hibiki, and Tsubasa understood this when they remembered Blade and Chalice sealing a couple Undead.

"We use the Rider Systems to not only seal Undead but to help people as well." Daisuke said. Tsubasa hands turned to fists.

'_If that's true then what about Kanade!?' _Tsubasa angrily thought before looking at Kanade. After that she left, not wanting to hear another word.

"However, not everyone can use the Rider Systems." Hajime started. "Like a Relic, the Belts can only be utilized with someone who can be compatible with the sealed Category Aces." He explained as he and Daisuke brought out their Buckles and Ace cards.

Everyone looked at them.

"And the only known compatible people so far, are me, Daisuke…" Hajime soon looked at Kanade. "…and her."

Everyone looked Kanade with wide eyes and open mouths. Kanade has a small smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"How!? When!?" Genjuro got out. Kanade decided to explain this one.

"Well, on the way here, we got attacked by a couple of Undead and I, uh…" Kanade started as she got her Leangle Buckle and Change Ace Spider card out. "…used these."

"But it worked! You're a Kamen Rider, Kanade! I doubt me or Hajime will able to hold off those Undeads by ourselves." Daisuke said while patting Kanade's shoulder. Kanade looked at him with a smile.

"That's right, Kanade. It appears you have the potential to be Kamen Rider Leangle." Hajime said.

"Leangle, huh? Strangely…I kinda like the name." She commented.

"Is there anything else about the Undead that we should know of?" Genjuro asked. Hajime nodded.

"The Royal Undead, Category Jack, Queen, and King are the most powerfully Undead other than the Jokers. They have intelligence, strategy, and can take human forms. But they all have different personalities." Hajime explained.

"Okay but how did you and Daisuke got involved in all of this? And where did you get the belts?" Hibiki asked.

Daisuke and Hajime were whispering to each other.

"Should we?" Daisuke started.

"But if we do, we'll probably sound crazy." Hajime pointed out.

"And what we just said wasn't crazy?"

"You have a point there." The two then looked at the others and started to explain everything that happened to them just when Tsubasa came back.

The fact that they came from another world was surprising and that they got their Rider Systems from another fellow Kamen Rider was surprising as well. They even told them about Hajime's little sister, Amane, who was taken by the Albino Joker aka Junichi Shimura. They even started to get Tsubasa caught up on everything until…

"Also Kanade is a…." But before any of them can finish the alarms started going off.

They soon reported at the command center.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" One of the technicians said.

"Tell 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it on screen. Range 200 meters from campus!"

"It's so close…" Tsubasa ran out.

"I'll take them!" She said. Daisuke followed.

"Count us as well!" Hajime then gave Genjuro the briefcase.

"What's this?"

"The remaining Rider System that we had on us. Don't lose it." Hajime said before following. Kanade wanted to follow but Genjuro grabbed her by the shoulder.

"We still have much to talk about this, young lady."

Kanade pouted while Hibiki ran off.

"Wait, you're not ready yet!" Genjuro said but Hibiki looked back.

"My power can help people, right? Only a Symphogear or a Rider System can fight Noise, right? I'm going too!" She then looked at Kanade. "I won't let your gift be wasted."

"Tachibana…" Kanade let out before Hibiki left.

* * *

(Later at the location)

Daisuke, Hajime, and Tsubasa were in front of the group of Noise. The Noise then combined into one giant Noise monster. The two Riders got their belts ready.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron."_

"Henshin!"

"**TURN UP!"**

"**CHANGE!"**

The three went into their armored forms and the monster roared at them.

"I don't need your help." Tsubasa said.

"That's not true, besides at the very least you would need a distraction." Chalice said. Tsubasa seemed to think about this.

"Just don't get in my way."

Tsubasa said before singing.

**(Play Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

The monster launched sharp disks as she launched herself in the air. Her side blades opened and she sliced through the disks.

She landed on her feet as she caught the Noise's attention. Chalice grabbed his Bio Card and scanned it.

"**BIO!"**

Chalice used his vines to tangle and trap the Noise. Blade got his sword and scanned two cards.

"**SLASH!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

Two holograms of the cards appeared and went into Blade.

"**LIGHTNING SLASH!"**

While Blade's sword was charging with electricity, Tsuabsa use Azure Flash to transform her sword.

But before any of them can do anything, Hibiki arrived in her armor and side kicked the Noise.

**(End Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

Everyone was surprised but they quickly turned their attention back at the Noise.

Tsubasa and Blade jumped up and slashed. The Monster was split before exploding. Blade walked up to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, that was a little too reckless." He commented as Chalice was next to them with Tsubasa looking at the burning remains of the beast.

"I'm sorry that I got in your way guys but we have to start fighting together." Hibiki stated.

Blade and Chalice understood while Tsubasa looked at them with her sword pointed at them.

"You're right, we should start fighting."

* * *

(At 2nd Division Headquarters)

"What is that idiot doing!?" Kanade said while seeing Tsubasa fighting Hibiki and the Riders on screen. Genjuro was about to leave until he saw Kanade running towards the exit.

He managed to catch up with her in the parking lot.

"Kanade, where are you going!?"

"Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something stupid." Kanade said, while placing her Change Ace Card in her Buckle.

She then placed it on her waist, making a purple belt. It started making a pulsing noise.

She crossed her arms but her right arm was a little more upwards. It was only a few moments before…

"Henshin!"

She pulled back her arms, opening the Buckle in the process.

"**OPEN UP!"**

Her Buckle spawned a purple energy field that came to and went through her, coming as Leangle.

Genjuro looked at Leangle while she looked back.

"Please…let me get to Tsubasa; my way."

Genjuro started at her for a few moments.

"Alright, Kanade, but be careful." Leangle nodded before getting on the Green Clover. As she was driving on the road she was thinking on simpler times.

* * *

_(A couple of years ago at a military outpost)_

_Kanade entered a garage and sees Tsubasa working on her bike while humming. She smiled and quietly went behind her._

_Tsubasa quickly notices and looks at her with slight embarrassment._

"_Kanade!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_We're off duty today so I wanted to do something with my bike." Tsubasa explained._

"_You just got your license, right? That's the first time I've heard you sing outside of work." Kanade pointed out._

_Tsubasa blushed out of embarrassment._

"_Kanade…"_

"_It was pretty good." Kanade commented before flicking on Tsubasa's forehead. "Why don't you hum me a song one day?" She said before she started to leave._

"_Kanade…Humming isn't something you do for others." Tsubasa explained while blushing. _

_Kanade looked back at her with a smile._

"_I got it. See you later." Kanade said before leaving._

* * *

(Present)

'_Tsubasa, this time…it's my turn to do something for you.' _Leangle thought as she continued driving the road.

(With the others)

Tsubasa just sent an Azure Slash at Chalice, causing him to fly into a light post. Blade grabbed her from behind.

"Yamaro! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'll never acknowledge this girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"But she tried to protect her!" Blade defended.

"You have no right to mention!" Tsubasa said before throwing Blade off her. Blade got in front of Hibiki as well as Chalice.

"Hang on Hibiki, we'll protect you." Blade said but then they started hearing a motorcycle engine. Everyone looked to see Leangle on her bike. She stopped in front of the riders and Hibiki.

"Kamen Rider Leangle…." Chalice let out.

"Kanade…" Hibiki whispered but not enough for Tsubasa to hear it.

Leangle got off and got her Rouzer out. She went through her card pouch on the side of her belt and got the Blizzard Card out. She scanned it.

"**BLIZZARD!"**

She pointed it at the ground between her and the others. Her Rouzer started spray ice and in a few moments, there was an ice wall between them.

Leangle looked at Tsubasa before twirling her Rouzer and getting into a combat stance.

"A new Kamen Rider? It makes no difference, you Riders cause pain." Tsubasa said as she tried to slash her but Leangle defended against it with her lance. Tsubasa then used Wight Slayer which pushed Leangle against the icy wall.

Leangle looks up to see Tsubasa about to thrust her sword but Leangle moved out of the way in time.

The other looked in heavy anticipation.

"We have to do something!" Hibiki said before thinking of breaking the ice but Chalice raised his arm in front of her.

"This is their battle, we cannot interfere." He explained but Blade and Hibiki looked at Leangle with worried looks.

While on the other side of the wall, Leangle was holding her own but instead of attacking, she just counter or dodged Tsubasa's attacks.

"It's because of you Riders…that Kanade can't sing anymore!" Tsubasa screamed before she angrily struck Leangle's staff. "She can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, and she can't be my partner anymore! You stripped her of a lot of things! If you Riders have done your attacks earlier ago then this wouldn't have happened!"

Tsubasa soon disarmed Leangle of her Rouzer and she slashed at her a few dozen times. It was only a short matter of time before Leangle was sitting on her ass with Tsubasa facing her with her sword.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" Tsubasa cried.

Leangle then smiled underneath her helmet. She closed her Buckle and her energy field appeared in front of Tsubasa and it went through Leangle. To Tsubasa's shock, in Leangle's place was a certain redhead.

"You were always such a crybaby and coward, Tsubasa. But, that's why I like you." Kanade joked as she stood up. Tsubasa's eyes were widened as dinner plates and she couldn't even find the right words.

"K-Kanade, but why!?"

"Because I won't let you hurt them!" Kanade said as stuck her arms out as she positioned herself in front of them.

"But it's because of them that-.

"It's because of them that I'm alive! Ever since that day you've always been a stiff. All you thought about was battle and battle alone. Cutting off from everyone around you; even me."

"That's not true!" Tsubasa defended.

"Is it? Think back."

Tsubasa did and to her shock, she was right. Even with Kanade, Tsubasa always cut their conversations short.

"Have you ever thought that maybe there was more to life than just battle itself? That's what I've always thought and I've seen it." Kanade said.

The ice wall melted since Kanade reverted back to normal but the others decided to let these two speak.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's something you would have to figure out." Kanade said. "So please, don't be so much of a stiff otherwise you'll break. And I came too far just to see you like this." Kanade said.

Tsubasa had wider eyes before she started crying for some reason.

"Kanade…I…I…I…" The more she kept saying that the more she felt her legs being wobbly. Up to the point that she couldn't stand anymore and Kanade noticed.

"Tsubasa!"

Kanade went over to Tsubasa and caught her as Tsubasa reverted back to her civilian form. When she did, Kanade felt wet tears on her shoulder.

"Kanade! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kanade patted her back.

"There, there, just let it all out. If you're going to blame anyone for that incident than blame me for coming up with such a stupid idea like that in the first place."

The others behind them reverted back to normal as well.

"**SPIRIT!"**

The three walked up to them and Daisuke kneeled down.

"Hey, Tsubasa." He started. The two looked at him. "It's our fault that you're hurt like this as well. Me and everyone else here to help you protect those you love. Besides, it's like Kanade said, 'don't be so much of a stiff otherwise you'll break.' Anything that you need from us, it's yours." Daisuke said.

Kanade looked at Tsubasa with a smile.

"See? You're never alone." Kanade said.

Tsuabsa had a smile on before resuming her crying on Kanade's shoulder. While meanwhile on a nearby roof, the Albino Joker Undead was watching before changing back to Junichi Shimura. In his hands was not only his Change Ace Card and a device similar to the Leangle Buckle but it was in a different color.

Junihci stared at them before placing his stuff away. He soon jumped off the roof and left the vicinity.

* * *

(Later at Headquarters)

After the five went back to Headquarters, Genjuro helped comforted Tsubasa but scolded anyways. Genjuro looked at Kanade.

"Thank you for calming Tsubasa, I was starting to think that she might be stuck like this."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsubasa is too much of a crybaby for that."

"You're so mean!" Tsubasa said. Everyone chuckled while Kanade looked at Daisuke and Hajime.

"Thank you." She said.

"What did we do?" Hajime asked.

"Giving me the means to finally break through to Tsubasa."

"I'm sure you would have done it on your own." Daisuke said.

"But regardless, I owe you guys. I'll help you in whatever you need especially against the Undead." She said. This reminded Daisuke and Hajime of something.

"Speaking of which, there are a few things about the Undead that we didn't tell you."

"Such as?" Genjuro asked. With everyone looking at Daisuke and Hajime with serious faces..

"There are artificial Undead called the Trials and there are three Artificial Aces." Hajime explained.

"You mean that-!?"

"Yeah, there are Rider Systems developed for those Aces but the problem is that…the Albino Joker has them. He even uses one to become Kamen Rider Glaive."

"An evil Kamen Rider…" Genjuro thought about it. "Also, you said that the Category Aces require a compatible person. How do we know if someone is compatible?"

"The Change Ace Card would glow in the hands of its user." Daisuke said.

"How many sealed Undead do you guys have?" Hibiki asked. The Riders got out their cards and they were not that much.

"Well, we still got a long ways to go." Daisuke started.

"And, we'll help you in return. Also I'm sorry for how I acted back there." Tsubasa apologized.

"It's not really a problem. I'm just glad that everything worked out." Daisuke smiled. "I'm just a little sorry that me or Hajime couldn't destroy those Noise in time back at that concert."

"This again, Daisuke? Stop worrying about that." Hajime said.

"He's right." Hibiki said. "If you and Hajime didn't do it then Kanade and I would've been dead."

"Uh-huh, don't think about the past." Kanade said. Tsubasa and Hibiki were soon called down to have their Symphogear checked but Kanade followed them. Sakurai then looked at them remaining Riders.

"So, you two are serious about working with and protecting them?" Daisuke and Hajime nodded. "So are you two trying to woo them as well?"

"What!?" Daisuke responded with a slight blush. While Hajime's face was filled with calmness.

"They're not my type." He plainly answered.

Genjuro sighed in relief of Hajime's answer despite Sakurai's question being a joke. However, Daisuke's answer…he felt unsure of it. He just hoped that it wasn't his niece but then…again, he did have such an honest heart.

Sakurai was inwardly laughing. She could have much fun with this man just as much with Hibiki.

* * *

(The next few days later)

It was Saturday and Daisuke was working in the Flower and sees Kanade along with Hibiki.

"Hey guys." Daisuke greeted.

"Hey Daisuke." Kanade greeted while Hibiki was a little exhausted to say hi. Ever since that day, Genjuro decided to train her; to help her be a better fighter.

"Exhausted?" Daisuke asked.

"You have no idea." Hibiki jokingly said. "I'll have the usual."

Daisuke nodded and went into the kitchen. In a few moments, he comes out with Hibiki's usual order of okonomiyaki, which is a lot.

As Hibiki was eating, Kanade felt hungry too.

"Make it two." Kanade requested. Daisuke nodded and got her the same thing a few minutes later.

"By the way, where's Tsubasa?"

"She had a photo shoot today. Actually, I managed to get Shiroshi a part time job there." Kanade explained.

"Really? As what?"

"Just a photographer. He, surprisingly, shows a lot of promise as one." Kanade admitted.

Daisuke wasn't really surprised. Back in high school, Hajime did join the Newspaper Club as a photographer.

"Wow, I didn't even know he could take pictures." Hibiki said.

"You'd be surprised at a lot of things that he can do." Daisuke answered. "He even knows how to play guitar a little bit."

* * *

(At the photo studio)

Hajime was taking pictures of Tsubasa as she was posing with a dress. It was only a few moments that Ogawa called for a slight break.

Hajime was looking at the pictures he took, which were not bad at all. He then felt Tsubasa's presence behind him. He looked to see her.

"Hey Kazanari." He greeted.

"Hey Shiroshi, so how are they?'

"Pretty good, I guess. But I'm thinking that there's more you want to talk about." He assumed.

"Yeah, the Undead. You and Daisuke said that the Royal Undead can take human forms." She said.

"Pretty much, but me and Daisuke can distinguish who's who. Besides they all have different personalities."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, for example, the Category King of Clubs is a pacifist while the Category Queen has a sense of honor. She won't fight anyone unless she deems them worthy." Hajime explained.

"I see. Also, Kanade never told me of how she got her Buckle."

"It's long story. Short version; she saved us with it against two Undead with one as a Royal." Hajime answered.

"Okay, also, I'm curious about Kenzaki."

"About what?"

"How does he always have such a cheerful side?"

"The same can be said for Hibiki or Kanade." Hajime remarked. Tsubasa chuckled.

"True but still…"

"I don't really know." Hajime explained. "Could be he was born like that but I don't really know. He always had the kind of personality…even when after his parents passed away."

"I see, what happened to them?" She asked.

"They died in a house fire. I didn't know them because it happened before I met Daisuke."

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, it was a few years ago when…"

* * *

_(Eleven years ago back in the other world at an elementary school)_

_Hajime and Amane were new transfer students and to say that they were being picked on was an understatement._

_During recess, they were being picked on for lunch money until a certain brown haired boy came to their aid._

"_Hey! Leave them alone!" The boy demanded._

"_Or what!?" The other kids asked. It's only been a few moments before a fight broke loose on school grounds. _

_Despite the boy's spirit, he lost and the bullies took their lunch money. Hajime nad Amane approached him._

"_Sorry about that." The boy said._

"_It's no problem, at least you tried." Amane reassured, making the boy feel a little better._

"_Plus, you're the only person here that isn't hounding us."_

"_Well, I don't like it whenever I see bullies getting what they want." The boy said._

"_That's good enough for us. I'm Hajime Shiroshi and this is my little sister, Amane." Hajime introduced._

"_My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Kenzaki."_

* * *

(Present)

"We become best friends ever since." Hajime explained. "Anyways, it appeared that we have a breather before shooting some more photos. So I'm going to get a quick bite." Hajime said before leaving.

He left the studio and found a fast food restaurant around the block. After ordering his food, he started walking around, looking for a table.

It was only a matter of time before he accidentally bumped into someone, both parties dropping their food.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Hajime recognized that voice. He looks up to see Chris. He looked at her with widened eyes as did Chris.

"Not you again!" Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

(With Daisuke and Kanade)

Daisuke just got off from work while Hibiki had to go because she promised to make up lost time for Miku.

Right now, he and Kanade were just roaming around the city.

"So how was Tsubasa now? Is she better?"

"Well she isn't the crybaby that I know but it's a whole lot better than the girl that took her place after the concert incident."

"I see. Anyways, I'm curious, what do you do for Tsubasa since you can't really sing anymore?"

"Well, actually loads of things, I'm her assistant manager meaning I help Ogawa with Tsubasa's schedule, sometimes I work as a stage hand or technician, and I help clean her room."

"Really?"

"Would you rather prefer a boy to clean her room?" She asked.

"Okay, good point."

Just then there were people screaming and running away in fear. Daisuke and Kanade went over to where they were running from and they found not Noise but Undead. It was the Boar Undead and Bee Undead.

It was only a few moments before everybody except Daisuke and Kanade were gone from the premises.

"Let's go." Kanade said as she got her Buckle and Card out.

"Hai!" Daisuke responded while getting his Rider Equipment as well.

The two placed their cards in the Buckles and placed them on their waist. Their belts formed and started making a pulsing noise. They did their respective poses.

"Henshin!"

Daisuke flipped the panel on his Buckle while Kanade opened hers.

"**TURN UP!"**

"**OPEN UP!"**

Daisuke ran through his energy field while Kanade's went through her. They both came out as Blade and Leangle.

They charged and started attacking the two Undead.

* * *

(In a nearby forest)

The Joker Undead was wandering through the forest. He was black and had green parts. He was looking for prey until he felt a presence next to him. He looks and sees Junichi.

"It's been a long time, brother." Junichi said before getting his Buckle and Card out. He placed the card in the Buckle and a red belt was formed from the device when he placed it on his waist.

"…brother…" The Joker Undead muttered.

"Henshin!"

He then opened the Buckle revealing a yellow A with a red background.

"**OPEN UP!"**

A yellow energy field appeared in front of Junichi with the Change Kerberos symbol on it. IT moved and went through him, coming out as an armored figure.

He had a black suit on with golden armor reminiscent of the letter A in the center of his chest and was flanked by silver shoulder armor. On his wrists were metal wrist guards, while the black shin guards were on his feet. His helmet was also in the shape of the letter A and had a red crystal in the middle. This was Kamen Rider Glaive.

He withdrew his Rouzer and held it out in front of him.

Glaive then charged at his brother.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Poker Battle)

Blade, Chalice, and Leangle are playing poker with fellow rider Ryuki. Ryuki looks at his hand and sees that it was no good. He shook his hand in disappointment.

It was now time to show their hands.

"Flush." Leangle showed.

"Straight." Chalice showed.

"Full house." Blade showed.

Ryuki, however, got his Strange Vent Card out and placed it in his Visor.

"**STRANGE VENT!"**

The Blade Riders were blinded by a light and when it faded their cards got replaced by…

"Air fresheners!?" Leangle examined.

"Business cards!?" Blade noticed in his hand.

"Motivational support cards!?" Chalice noticed in his hand.

It was only a few moments before they gave in.

"Uh…I am Kamen Rider Blade." Blade said before giving a business card to Ryuki. He passed one onto Leangle and Chalice.

"Daisuke, we knew each other for years. I don't really need one." Chalice pointed out.

"Just go with it." Blade said.

"Here this will make your day better." Leangle said as she passed everyone an air freshener. Blade sniffed his.

"Oh, cherry." He remarked.

"Here this will make you feel better." As he passed everyone one of his cards.

"Strangely, this does make me feel better." Leangle remarked.

Ryuki chuckled seeing how everybody forgot about the game.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter, folks! Don't forget to review or pm me any questions, comments, or concerns you have towards this story. Also don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories too while you're at it. Also I have some news, I'm going to be updating this story a little more frequently than my other stories because of the poll. Speaking of which, here's a poll update from top to bottom, first to last;**

**Kanade**

**Tsubasa**

**Hibiki**

**Miku**

**Don't forget to vote on this poll over who should Daisuke be paired with in this story. Alright I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
